Another Slice of H.A.M.
Details Walkthrough Excavation Speak to Ur-Tag or Ambassador Alvijar, they can be found in the North of the city, first stair. They will explain they are making a train route between Keldagrim and Dorgesh-Kaan. Go south-west of the city (first stair) until you find a transportation sign. Go through the doorway and you will end up in a train station. Take the south track and talk to Tegdak he will give you a trowel and a specimen brush. Dig up the artefacts hidden there by using the trowel on them. Clean all six artifacts by using an artefact on the specimen table. After cleaning them, talk to Tegdak again. Now take Zanik with you and go to the scribe. Talk to him about the symbols that are covering the mace that you found. He should be at the council chambers near where you started. The scribe will not be able to tell you anything about the symbols but he suggests that you go talk to the goblin generals in goblin village. To the Village Next, talk to Oldak in the northwest corner main stair of Dorgesh-Kaan. He will teleport you to the goblin village and give you a sphere to teleport back to the city. Once you're in the village talk to one of the generals and a cut-scene will begin, and in the end, you discover that Zanik is most likely the Goblins 'chosen one' to lead them. The mace is also found to have the power of the Goblin God. The Ambush At the end of the cut-scene two H.A.M. members show up and start shooting and maging at the goblins. Take the path around the back (west side) of the buildings, stay of the attack range. When you get to the tower, climb up the ladder and kill the HAM mage and HAM ranger with either mage or range. You can simply fight the two foes, but there's a much more Navy SEAL like aproach to it. When you climb up the ladder, click hide behind crates. Your now invincible to their attacks, but cannot return fire. When you're prepared, come out from behind the crates and attack the H.A.M. If things get too hot, or you need a brake (or you just think taking cover is cool), click hide behind crate again in order to stop the damage. When you have done this there will be another short cut-scene where Zanik is kidnapped by Sigmund. The goblin generals will tell you they are sending two seargents to help you and that you should meet them at the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. They will also give you the ancient goblin mace. Getting Past the Guards Sigmund plans to kill her on the train tracks between Keldagrim and Dorgesh-Kaan, making it look like an accident so that war will break out between the dwarves and the goblins. You cannot enter through the Dorgesh-Kaan entrance this time, so you must go to the swamp cave entrance and meet the goblin warriors who will be helping you. Now go and to the Lumbridge swamp and talk to the goblin sergeants, Sergeant Slimetoes and Sergeant Mossyfists. They should be near the entrance to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves (make sure you have your light source for this part). Climb down the entrance to the caves and next to the rope should be another ladder go down it and you will briefly see a H.A.M. guard before he runs away to get reinforcements. Now quickly run down the hall way and talk to the goblins. Tell one to wait behind, and go into the room off to the east side, hiding while the guards run past. Go down by the boxes and get one more guard to come out. Tell the second goblin to wait there, and go back to the room. Then, go past them towards the ladder, but run back when they final guard starts coming, and make sure he sees the goblin and you're homefree. Another method is to hide in the closet while the first two guards pass. Then walk out and hide behind boxes, and while another guard come walk toward the final guard, and he will head toward the goblins, and you are now safe. During this entire part in the tunnel make sure you aren't seen by any guards or you will be sent back to the swamp and have to start this section over again. Eventually make your way all the way down the hallway, avoiding the guards, to the ladder at the other end. Ensure all of the guards see the goblins, then walk past them and go down the ladder. Another Sigmund Showdown At the bottom you find Sigmund. Use ANY method of attack, and he will set his prayer on (according to your choice of attack). Now wield the ancient mace and use Special attack to drain his prayer, after that resume the fight. Now he will get hit, but he also seems to have a high defense. Low levels be warned. The End When he is defeated, he will teleport away. Untie Zanik, and get ready to watch the final cut-scene to finish the quest. Reward image:anothersliceofhamcomplete.png *1 Quest point *3000 Mining experience *3000 Prayer experience *Ancient goblin mace *Ability to buy Goblin Village teleport orbs *Free access to the Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System Trivia *Sigmund ties Zanik to a railway track. This is a classic scenario from old films and cartoons. *The quest page had a different spoiler message. Instead of the usual message it says: Stop! H.A.M. time! No spoilers for you, this day. This refers to the song U Can't touch this - MC Hammer. See Also *Death to the Dorgeshuun Category:Quests